Night In The Inn
by Sergeant O'Reilly
Summary: Wasn't Link the only one staying in the room next to hers? Who could he be arguing with? Blah, bad summary. Check it out anyway, please. TPverse MidnaxLink


**Um... this is an older peice of mine that was previously posted on the Midna Fan Forum. I've made a one or two slight changes to it, but I like the way it was originally planned. This is kind of short, but I feel like I need to put up _something._ I hopefully will soon, I recently got a cool idea. Problem is, every time I post a story, I promise that there will be more soon because I expect to have all these wondrous ideas and all sorts of time to put into stories... but then it ends up that the by the time I actually write something new, it's a month later. Wish me luck!**

**By the way, I don't own anything in the Zeldaverse. Only my fics. And enjoy the story!**

* * *

"What?"

The sudden outburst of noise receded quickly to a whispered argument, but it was enough to wake Illia through the paper-thin walls of the Kakariko Inn. Waking was a relief to her; her dreams had been filled with nothing but white noise and false memories, all of it somehow revolving around the strange adventurer named Link. Link. What a name! In fact, that boy had been the one who spoke in the room next to hers. Wasn't he the only one staying there? This line of thought would have continued, had she not heard her name mentioned.

"Illia and I go way back. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. But if you think that--"

And then the voice abruptly stopped. What was going on? But there— she leaned up one elbow and put her ear to the wall, she could just barely hear something. The wind? No, the whisper formed words.

"--just because of some stupid farm girl! We need to continue our quest for the Mirror!"

Illia had no idea what that meant. Farm girl? Probably her, though she didn't remember ever working a field before. And what mirror was so important that someone made a quest about it?

"Look, Midna, that statue means something. It could lead us to the next shard!"

Again, that lyrical wisp of a voice. Midna?

"I'm not so sure, wolfie. Your intentions aren't that hard to guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly! That stupid look you get when she's in the room--"

"No, Midna! You don't understand! I-- grahmmfff!"

Illia sat straight up in the bed and winced as the ancient springs sang in protest. The other room didn't seem to hear. It had sounded like some giant hand had closed over the boy's mouth. It was getting violent! Illia quickly gathered herself and silently opened her door. As she crept into the hall, there were sounds of a struggle, and then _his_ voice broke out again in that loud whisper.

"It's not about love! Not at all! We're just friends! Only friends!"

For some reason, this gripped at something in Illia's heart. Hmm. Her hand moved toward the grimy doorknob as the whisper called Midna spoke once more.

"Well, then where does that put me? You're still my slave, you know! I can call this whole thing off!"

Illia hesitated. Link, a slave? Surely not, the bold swordsman he was. Link sighed in the room.

"I… Midna… how can Illia be any more than a friend to me? How when… oh goddesses… Midna… I--"

Suddenly, with a strange and sudden emotion that welled up from the portion of her mind locked away caused Illia to wrench open the door and see what lay before her.

She blinked.

There was Link, kneeling on the mattress still in his leaf-green tunic. There was his hand, reaching for something that wasn't there. There was his sword, waiting patiently against the dresser. There was the window, curtains slightly open, letting the full moon shine over the floorboards. And there was Link's shadow, silent and still.

With the exception of Link, pale-faced and distressed, there was no one else in the room.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Reviews of any kind are extremely helpful to me as a writer and a person. Help me improve these stories so I can tell them better! Thanks!  
**

**It'll only take a couple minutes, I promise! **


End file.
